Under The Mistletoe Again
by SilverScyther
Summary: At a Christmas party a few years after the events of the song, "Under The Mistletoe" from Pokemon Bash, Misty and Ash get a second chance to end up under the mistletoe.


**This is based off the song, Under The Mistletoe (hence the title), from Pokemon: Christmas Bash. Anything in italics are the lyrics, but I suppose that's obvious. Thanks for reading,**

Misty leaned against a wall sipping her eggnog enjoying the Christmas music playing lightly in background. She'd just escaped of a conversation with Professor Oak that started out interesting, but went on far too long. It became awkward when he started launching into Pokemon reproduction and how Pokemon attract each other, it was Christmas not Valentine's day, so she gracefully left Oak with an excuse.

Letting her eyes roam the room Misty noticed mistletoe hanging in a doorway a few feet away and gazed at it wistfully. As much as she'd like to meet a certain person under the mistletoe she wasn't going to hang around it all night hoping. A few years ago she'd been in a similar situation, but that had been a giant mess so she walked back out into the throng of party goers putting the thought out of her mind. May was waving at her so she headed over to her to talk about whatever the other girl was so excited about. May went on and on about a boy Drew who Misty had heard about, but never actually met, and how she got a present from him. Misty allowed herself to slip into the conversation and get excited for her, apparently she'd liked Drew for a while. She promised May she would meet with Drew next time he was around, he left too early for May to introduce them.

Misty was happy for her friend, but at the same time she felt slightly detached from the conversation mainly because she couldn't relate. Misty had a few short lived relationships, but the last time she fell in love she was eleven. When she and May finally separated Misty ended up feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't have anyone special. She shrugged it off and told herself, that she was Misty Waterflower she didn't need a man to make her happy. Which was true, but she glanced at the mistletoe once more. It dragged memories back to her mind that she now could laugh at, but at the time it wasn't nearly as funny. She still didn't know what Ash was thinking at the time, but it wasn't something they ever talked about, it was something of a taboo.

 **Ash:**  
 _There's a feeling I'm getting,  
I just can't explain,  
Makin' me glad tonight.  
Maybe it's Christmas  
Maybe the snow,  
Maybe the mistletoe._

 **Misty:**  
 _There's a secret I'm keepin',  
That no one can hear,  
A feeling deep in my heart.  
Maybe this Christmas  
My true love will show,  
Under the mistletoe._

At the time it was a strong longing to meet Ash under the Mistletoe, now it was just a thought that flitted through her mind. She shook her head silently at the major crush she had on Ash. He somehow continually missed or chose to ignore it the entire time they traveled together, but once in a while she actually thought he might feel the same. There was still a slight tickle of romantic affection, the crush hadn't completely died out, but it wasn't as hard to silence.

 **Both: Misty and Ash:**  
 _Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
Before the night is through  
There's something very special that  
I'd like to say to you  
Merry, merry Christmas  
I'd like you to know_  
 **Misty:**  
 _I'm hoping that I meet someone  
Under the mistletoe_

 **Ash:** _Now there's a crowd at the party_  
 **Misty:** _Our friends are all here_  
 **Both:** _Everyone's warm and bright_

 **Misty:**  
 _Maybe I'll meet him  
Where hearts are aglow  
Under the mistletoe_

 **Ash:**  
 _Maybe I'll just stand here  
And no one will know  
I'm under the mistletoe_

Ash was filled with Christmas joy or something close. Traveling so often made times like this, where he could relax even more special. Just being at the party lifted his spirits and seeing his friends made it even better. Ash knew he wasn't great at keeping in contact so catching up with everyone was a treat, though it was a lot to take in. Plus he still had to find a few people, one person in particular was evading him.

The sight of his mother's cookies across the room called to him in the way only food could. He decided he could take a break from mingling to get some well deserved treats. He started to weave through the crowd, his destination was clear. Pikachu who was perched on Ash's head came along with him on his quest to get cookies. The last time they managed to get everyone together for a full Christmas party had been years ago and just like now he had spent a piece of his night devouring Christmas cookies. Ash saw the mistletoe out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't feel the same fear as he did years ago. Now there was almost a slight pull and the thought of a specific girl flew through his mind almost too fast to notice.

 **Ash:** _Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!_

 **Pikachu:** _Pika!_

About halfway there he saw a familiar red head who had been on his mind coming through the crowd towards him. She didn't seem to be paying attention and only looked up when Pikachu greeted her with the amount of excitement the Pokemon rarely showed for people other than Ash.

She looked a bit surprised, but recoveredd quickly, "Hi Pikachu, hi Ash, it's good to see you both," she sent Ash the smile that made something in him clench tightly.

"Pikachu-Pi," Pikachu responded, waving from atop Ash.

"Hey Misty, what's up?" Ash momentarily pushed the cookies to being a secondary concern he hadn't been able to find Misty at any point during the night. He was glad they bumped into each other almost literally.

"Not much, I've just been catching up with everyone how about you?" Misty asked a small smile on her face.

"Pretty much the same, I'm just going to grab some Christmas cookies," Ash informed her and almost cringed when he saw a familiar, but almost unidentifiable look on her face. It seemed to be a mixture of disappointment and fondness which formed a sad, but understanding smile. It was the same smile he saw when she was going to leave to go back home and he pretended he was fine with it. Of course that expression descended to something much more painful when he tried to act happy to spare her feelings, which backfired. That still haunted him, but now was a party he shook it off.

"Well I don't want to get in the way of your stomach, go ahead, I'll catch you later," she stepped out of his way and started walking away waving to him before melting into the crowd. Ash didn't manage to tell her he would have preferred to talk than get food, but she assumed that his mission to get cookies took precedence over her. With her gone he didn't have anything else to stop him so he finally managed to grab some cookies, but they didn't taste as good as usual. Ash guessed his track record of ignoring Misty or putting things before him had disillusioned her about his desire to spend time with her.

 **Misty:** _Hi, Ash._  
 **Ash:** _Oh. Hi, Misty._  
 **Misty:** _Great party, huh?_  
 **Ash:** _Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat._  
 **Misty:** _Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?_  
 **Ash:** _Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Brock._  
 **Misty:** _Maybe not._  
 **Ash:** _Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry._  
 **Misty:** _Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh!_

Misty walked away the taste of disappointment thick in her mouth, she hated coming in second when Ash was interested in something. It had been that way since they were young, he was easily distracted so she didn't blame him too much. She would go find him in a little bit, but she saw Brock and headed over to chat to him. He had been pretty elusive as he had tried hunting down various women.

"Hey, Brock," Misty called out waving to get Brock's attention.

He quickly turned to face her, "Hi, Misty how's the party been so far."

"Pretty nice, I've always loved Christmas," Misty let a soft smile drift onto her face as she looked at the party. "So have you managed to get anyone to fall for you yet?"Misty smirked slightly at he sagged, she really did feel bad for Brock, but she had long gotten used to his failed conquests.

"Not yet, have you managed to get under the mistletoe with Ash?" Brock shot back a grin spreading across his face as a blush found its way onto her face.

"What?" Misty spluttered in a completely undignified manner.

"After your failed attempt at the last party, I thought you might try again," the grin never left his face as Misty's blush continued to spread.

"Sh-shut up Brock," Misty bit back allowing anger to overtake embrassment, "I'm not going to try and force Ash under the mistletoe." She felt her face fall slightly, "Besides I'm pretty sure he rather eat cookies than spend time with me."

"You're wrong," Brock mumbled under his breath so Misty missed what he said. "Anyway I see Nurse Joy, I've got to run," Brock slid around Misty and headed to the unsuspecting Nurse Joy.

 **Ash:** _Jolly ol' St. Nicholas_  
 **Misty:** _(Jolly ol' St. Nicholas)_  
 **Ash:** _Before the night is through_  
 **Misty:** _(Before the night is through)_  
 **Ash:** _There's something very special that_  
 **Misty:** _(There's something very special that)_  
 **Ash:** _I'd like to say to you_  
 **Misty:** _(I'd like to say to you)_  
 **Ash:** _Merry, merry Christmas_  
 **Both:** _I'd like you to know_  
 **Ash:** _I'm hoping that I don't get caught  
Under the mistletoe_

 **Misty:** _There a crowd at the party_  
 **Ash:** _Our friends are all here_  
 **Both:** _Everyone's warm and bright_

 **Misty:**  
 _Maybe he'll find out  
You just never know_  
 **Both:** _Under the mistletoe_

 **Ash:**  
 _Maybe I'll stand here  
Maybe I'll go_

 **Misty:**  
 _Maybe this Christmas  
I might let him know_

 **Ash:**  
 _Maybe this Christmas  
I just might get - - uh-oh_

Once he grabbed a few cookies he started looking for Misty, he tried to look casual, but he wasn't pulling it off because he was asked more than once what he was looking for. He felt a tap on his shoulder and literally jumped in surprise, he was about to tell the person off, but he heard light laughter. He turned to see Misty giggling, something she rarely did. "Sorry Ash," she apologized, "I was just surprised that you got so freaked out."

Ash just grumbled under his breath about him not being surprised, but the smile that found its way onto his face at the sound of Misty's laughter wiped away any chance he had of playing angry.

"Hey Ash, did you manage to get something to eat?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, the cookies are awesome, you should get some," Ash gestured in the general direction of the dessert area.

"I did, but um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe," Misty glanced upwards looking surprised, but not particularly upset.

"Huh?" Ash followed the path of her eyes and realized Misty was right. Ash was hit with a heavy wave of nostalgia remembering this almost identical situation playing out years ago. Unlike last time before he had a chance to become awkward and flee Misty had grabbed him and brought him in for a kiss. It wasn't particularly deep nor was it extremely long, but when Misty pulled away Ash still ended up dazed with a dopey smile on his face. It was sweeter than the cookies by a long shot, but he wasn't sure what to say. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to say 'thank you' after a kiss, but he didn't really know how to respond.

Ash's lack of response must have worried Misty because she announced, "I'm going to go get, Christmas cookies." Misty almost sprinted away from Ash the blush on her face hidden from Ash.

"Wait up, Misty, you already had Christmas cookies," Ash followed her still slightly dazed from the kiss, he made sure to keep an eye out for more mistletoe he could grab and take with him.

 **Misty:** _Hi, Ash. Did you get something to eat?_  
 **Ash:** _Uh, yeah._  
 **Misty:** _Um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?_  
 **Ash:** _Huh? Waaa!_  
 **Misty:** _Ash! Where are you going?_  
 **Ash:** _Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies!_  
 **Misty:** _You just got some cookies!_  
 **Ash:** _Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu!_  
 **Misty:** _What's his problem, Pikachu?_  
 **Pikachu:** _Pika-pika!_  
 **Ash:** _Come on, Pikachu!_  
 **Misty:** _Ash, look out for the..._  
 **Ash:** _Waaa!_  
 **Misty:** _Never mind._

Misty managed to make it away from Ash still blushing heavily and slightly worried about what Ash's reaction was going to be. He didn't seem upset, but it could have been surprise chasing away his negative emotions. It actually wasn't on purpose that they ended up under the mistletoe she just happened to find him there, although she was sure Brock would accuse her of setting it up. However, Brock wasn't her main concern, Ash's response was what she was focused on. She ate her concern by devouring a frosted cookie, but just as she swallowed Ash found her again. She noted that he didn't look angry so she figured that was good.

Ash got some Mistletoe from Brock who had been trying to use it on various women, none of whom played along. Brock saw the whole event and was more than happy to aid Ash in his conquest so he gave up on catching Nurse Joy or any other girl he could find. In fact Ash was surprised at how accommodating Brock was, but he found Misty so he really didn't care.

Pikachu just observed everything going on having expected this to happen at some point, the Pokemon was far more perceptive than people assumed. Pikachu had been there since the beginning, this was just the culmination of years of dancing around the fact that they liked each other. Misty because she was stubborn, unsure, and surprisingly delicate when it came to love. Ash's problem was he was oblivious to her feelings and didn't understand his own.

Misty choked on the last of the crumbs going down her throat, by the time she got her breathing back under control Ash was directly in front of her. "So what's up, Ash?" she asked weakly.

"I found more Mistletoe," was all he said before pulling Misty into a far deeper kiss than her tentative semi-sneak attack had been. The kiss was sweeter than any of the cookies he managed to find and he savored it. He only pulled away when he ran out of breath, Misty was still breathing fine he attributed it to her being an avid swimmer.

"You just happened to find more Mistletoe?" Misty asked pulling away just far enough to look at Ash with a raised eyebrow and a heavy blush.

"Brock," he said with a shrug and pulled her into another heated kiss because he was still holding the Mistletoe above their heads so he figured he was allowed.

When they pulled away again Misty snatched the Mistletoe and said, "Confiscated, I'm in charge of the kissing now."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked cocking his head the smile still hadn't disappeared.

"You'll find out, Merry Christmas Ash," Misty said sashaying away swaying her hips far more than was necessary, apparently her confidence was back.

Ash felt his mouth go dry and quickly chased after Misty, hoping that Mistletoe still worked after Christmas and that he could find more. Although he had a suspicion he wouldn't need it anymore. He sent St. Nicholas a quick thanks, after all it had been a very very Merry Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know this is a bit short, but this was actually the first fan fiction I wrote. I never posted it because I wasn't sure how happy I was. Still I wrote it and I thought it was kind of cute so I decided if I was going to post it now should be the time. I hope people enjoy it. I know this is Christmas centered, but hey you know Christmas in July.**

 **Favorite** **or review and let me know what you think.**

 **I decided to leave this as a stand alone rather than a two-shot, but I may write a few more unrelated stories about the songs from Pokemon in the future.**

 **Sorry I didn't post anything last weekend I was at a place with no internet connection. Also I'm sorry I didn't update either of my other stories, but I wanted to post this.**


End file.
